Ouija
by Fuckingqueenofhell
Summary: Long way from home rewrite. Some differences, but same concept I guess. Danny gets summoned to Titans Tower! This is kind of AU. This is not an angst story. There is no death of family, torture, or evil future selves. Well maybe not the last one ;)
1. Chapter 1

Sam insisted that we go to her house after school. She never said why, but when she gets like this I know nothing good will come from this. Two years ago it was the science fair, and that ended in a disastrous foam volcano that had caught on fire. It rained down flames on the gym and caught Mr. Fosters tope on fire. Last year she let lose hundreds of frogs, and we all know how that ended.

Tucker doesn't want to go, but with the help of blackmail he was the first one to rsvp. I know I have no choice. With Sam she will ask you, tell you, and then make you do something. I learned this in kindergarten, but Tucker still hasn't caught on yet.

Jazz dropped me off at Sam's huge home. I don't know how she keeps this a secret. It's the second largest house in the city. Only behind Vlad's humble abode. You'd think that someone would put together the Manson Mansion with Sam Manson. I shouldn't give citizens here too much credit. They still haven't figured out Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton.

I knocked on the two heavy set French doors. Sam's butler, Alfred, answered.

"She's upstairs waiting for you, mister Fenton." He says before I can ask. He waves to Jazz as she pulls out of the long driveway.

"Thanks Al." I say and run past him. Her stairs were the hardest thing to get used to. They were steeper than any other stairs I've ever seen. No wonder she was in such good shape.

"Danny glad you made it." Sam yelled and tugged me into her room. Tucker was already here. They were probably gazing at each other longingly. Everyone thought Sam and I were a couple, mostly because we got a long so well. In actuality Sam and Tucker were lovebirds in disguise. Opposites attract I guess.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker greeted, and I took a seat next to him. I loved Sam's shag carpet. It was the best part of her room.

Sam fumbled with her desk looking for her secret hiding spot. Once she found what she was looking for she held it against herself. To me it looked like a piece of cardboard.

"What I'm about to show you must never leave this room. If my parents find out, I will ruin your lives." Sam threatened and we both knew she meant it. She flipped the board over and the word Ouija stood out. I felt myself be called to it. It was like someone on the other side was asking for me.

"No way Sam, those things are dangerous." Tucker backed away from her.

"It's a piece of cardboard!" I say and my gaze leaves it to talk to Tucker.

"Sorry Tucker 2 to 3. We are doing this." Sam said and sat across from us to finish the circle. She set the Ouija board on the floor and put her hand on it.

"I've seen Paranormal Activity Sam I don't want to be haunted by a demon!" Tucker yelled at her, and refused to put his hand down.

"Keep it down!" Sam hissed at him. "You won't get haunted. Ouija boards is for talking to spirits not demons." She explained slowly.

"I'm half ghost. We talk to spirits all the time." I queried.

"Ghosts, not spirits. Totally different." She corrected me.

"I don't want to Sam." Tucker shied away from the board.

"Come on Tucker. What's the worst that can happen?" I ask him and he looks unsure. He finally reaches his hand slowly onto the key. When he finally touches it he shuts his eyes like if there was an explosion. To his surprise nothing happened, and he relaxed a bit.

"Alright let's do this." Sam said and put her hand on the key. I smile at them and set my hand down. I regret it instantly.

Fire spread down my spine as something forced me into my ghost form. My mouth froze as my ghost sense went crazy. I felt like I was vomiting ice. My eyes stung as though I had just got attacked by bees. I could hear the panic of Sam and Tucker. I screamed as something pulled me into the board.

Then it was calm. The pain vanished suddenly, and I stopped screaming. I landed harshly on the floor and tried to catch my breath. I ached everywhere. I rolled over on the floor. Something wasn't right. Sam didn't have hard wood in her room. I shoot up and try to get out of the room.

"Don't move!" Someone shouted above me. I couldn't see anything, and my ears still rang. I raised my arm up trying to find something to help me up. "I said don't move!" The person yelled again. Something heavy saddled my back. They were trying to arrest me?

"Is he going to be okay?" A boy voice asked.

"I don't know." A girl answered with a monotone voice.

The person on me grabbed for my hand. I bucked him off and rolled away. When I heard someone try to dive for me, I covered my head and phased through the floor. I hit the ground hard. It was made of concrete. Can't I get lucky one day and land on a trampoline room or something?

I blinked a few times and slowly got my eye sight back. My ears were still ringing, but not at the same intensity as before. When I stood up pain rippled down my arm. I hissed out some very choice words. Great, it was dislocated. This must have been the storage room. There were boxes high as to the ceiling.

I heard someone open the heavy metal doors that belong to this room. No time to fix my arm. I took off flying and flew through the concrete wall. I landed in a fully matted room. A workout room, or a torture room, because there was various amounts or equipment. Some I'm sure are not used for working out.

I bought myself a few seconds. Enough time to try to relocate my shoulder. I've never done it by myself before. Sam usually did it for me. I look around for a machine that could possibly help me. I found absolutely nothing. My luck again.

"Need some help?" A boy asked me. He wasn't like anyone I've ever seen before. He was half robot half human. When he reached for me I shied away. "You have a dislocated shoulder let me fix it."

"Well no duh! What are you a doctor?" I rolled my eyes at him. When he didn't try to attack me I arched my eyebrow at him. "What you're not going to try to capture me?"

"No, I just want to help you." He said and leaned against a workout machine.

"Why?" I glared at him. What game was he playing at?

"I think this our fault. We were playing with a Ouija board and then Raven started freaking out. All of the sudden there you were screaming in a massive light show." He explained to me.

"Why did you guys try to arrest me then?" I asked and then heard a door open. "Never mind, just fix this as fast as you can." I held out my arm for him. He grabbed it a pulled. I let out a cry of discomfort when it popped back in place. I rolled it around until it felt better. "Thanks Uhhh..."

"Cyborg, my name is Cyborg." Cyborg corrected. I waved to him as I took off through more walls.

**~~~AN**

**Bam! First chapter is done. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys so please ignore any hints of Raven in the first chap. I forgot to edit it. You will see why.**

Raven  
My head ached like I was slammed against a concrete building. The feeling of panic and sadness washed over me. I groaned, and excited hushed whispers were above me. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too bright. Someone put their arm on me, and I tried to push them away with my magic. Nothing happened, so I tried to wiggle away.  
"Hey, can you understand me?" Some girl asked. She was right beside me, and I could feel her emotions spill over. There was worry, confusion, and sympathy among others.  
"Sam, what are we going to do?" A male asked. His voice was panicked and he was breathing rapidly.  
"We will figure it out when we get there." The girl, Sam I assumed, sighed. My eyes slowly adjusted to the glow of a room. It was similarly styled to my room at Titans Tower. It was gothic themed with dark purple curtains and painted black. The couches were a deep red violet with black satin pillows.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, just feet away from me. His dark brown eyes met with mine, and I could tell he was trust worthy.  
"I am fine. Where am I?" I answered without any emotion.  
"Amity Park, Illinois, USA, North America, Earth, Milky- Ow Sam!" The boy was cut off with a blow to the arm midway through his explanation. I had seen the look they shared before, it was the same look Robin and Starfire often shared.  
"How did I end up here?" I asked, and adjusted myself to get comfortable. They traded glances before The boy rubbed the back of his neck.  
"You came out of the Ouija Board, and took our friend Danny." He answered slowly, like he was trying to spare my feelings.  
"Do you know of the Teen Titans or the Justice League?" I asked, and Sam arched her eyebrow at me. They both shook their heads. I realized, sadly, that I wasn't in my world anymore.

I felt anger boil up inside of me. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Beastboy. That fool always gets me into trouble. The Ouija board must have traded positions with their friend. If he had any spiritual connection it could have forced us to trade positions. I feel guilty for taking their friend.  
"Tucker, you have any ideas?" Sam sat down and ran a hand through her short black hair. Her eyes were heavy with sleep bags under them.  
"No." He sighed and sat on the other side of me.  
"I am Raven, by the way." I tell them. It is only fair that they knew my name.  
"I'm Tucker, and this is Sam." Tucker pointed at himself and waved over at Sam who was deep in thought.  
"I've got it!" She exclaimed. We both look at her confused. "You can be a foreign exchange student for the Fentons. We will just have Jazz cover for us by saying Danny is somewhere else."  
"That's brilliant." Tucker smiled at her in awe.  
"Well only if you're up to it Raven." Sam looks over at me, and I give her a curt nod. She pulled out her phone, and began typing a number. "Tucker will you set up a profile for Raven?"  
"Sure no problem." Tucker pulled out a PDA. Who uses those anymore? "Raven, what's your last name?"  
"Logan." I said quickly with a deep blush. I don't have a last name, so I used the first on that came to mind. Which happened to be Beastboy's.  
We continued like this for a few moments. Playing question and answer. It was surprising to see how much info they wanted from students. Tucker made a fake birth certificate, social security card, and other essential information. I was shocked that a teenager could pull off something difficult like that.  
"Thanks Jazz I owe you." Sam finished her phone call. "Alright we are all set. They are meeting you at the airport in one hour. I will give you some of my clothes and one of my suitcases." Sam explained.  
"I couldn't possibly take your things." I said with my monotone voice.  
"Don't worry she is super rich." Tucker whispered toward me.  
"Yeah don't worry about it." Sam confirmed, and dragged me into her giant closet. "Go nuts." She had 2 or 3 of everything in there. It was the size of room at Titans Tower, and filled to the top.  
I awkwardly took some purple and black tee shirts, and a few pairs of skinny jeans ranging from denim blue to green. I put them in the suitcase she laid out for me. She handed me undergarments for approval, and I blushed lightly.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked Sam, and she shrugged.  
"Danny is a great friend of mine, and I want to protect him. I just hope you don't feel like I'm forcing you to help me." She smiled sadly at me.  
"This is my fault." I said. I knew I was guilty, their friend wouldn't have the power to cross over realms like I could. And a half Demon using a Ouija Board was just asking for trouble.  
I felt Sam pat my back softly. "We don't know that for sure. It could have been anything." But she didn't sound so sure. "We better hurry so we beat the Fentons there." She said quickly and zipped the suitcase. Before I knew it we all piled in a little green car, and left her mansion.

**~~~ AN**

Sorry this is so late. I have been very busy. But a very special thanks to DreamWriter76 for being my beta and helping me out so much! You're a gem sweety!


End file.
